


[VID] “I have been visited by the Angel of Music”

by Muirgen258



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Erik and Christine's relationship, using footage from the 25th Anniversary concert. And voice overs from, the 1989 movie, the audio drama by Big Finish Productions, and the ALW musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] “I have been visited by the Angel of Music”

**Author's Note:**

> Video: The Phantom of the Opera 25th Anniversary concert
> 
> Song: 9 Crimes by Damien Rice - Instrumental version
> 
> Coloring: ifinishit
> 
> Voice overs -
> 
> Credits: (In order of appearance)   
> The Phantom of the Opera 25th Anniversary concert   
> The Phantom of the Opera (1989 movie)  
> The Phantom of the Opera audio drama by Big Finish Productions  
> The Phantom of the Opera (ALW musical on Broadway)


End file.
